You're dying to try
by MusicalMusa
Summary: Riven and Musa get into a fight and their friends aren't happy about it so they do something to help them out.


**R&R :D I was just watching some Disney and this flashed into my mind. Tell e what you think**

* * *

**BLOOM POV**

It's 8 am in gardenia and our morning was disturbed by yelling and stomping, I woke up next to Flora and Stella who had also gotten up because of the noise.

"What's going on?" Stella groaned.  
"What time is it?" yawned Flora.

I rubbed my eyes and looked around, Tecna and Layla were in the other side of the room and they also got up. I heard screaming on the other end of the room, the girls and I looked and saw Musa. Her face was bright red with anger and her left hand was in a fist with her phone on the right.

"FINE RIVEN! I DON'T CARE!" Musa closed her cellphone and threw it on the ground.

We all got up and slowly walked towards her, it was so early in the morning and we weren't sure on what to do. Musa sat down on the ground and crossed her arms around her stomach, Layla knelt down and patted her back.

"Is everything ok, Musa?" Layla asked.  
"No!" Musa answered coldly. "It's Riven! He's such.. Such a.. A JERK! I hate him!" Musa's face got redder and her eyes squinted.  
"What happend?" Flora knelt down as well.  
"He woke me up and then started screaming at me!" Musa yelled. "He said something about leaving him in the Frutti Bar the other night, what the heck was that about?" Musa's left brow went up.  
"The other night? The boys had work in the Futti Bar." Layla stated.  
"And we were there" I joined in the conversation. "Roxy's dad told us that they'd close early since it was Roxy's birthday, we went out with them."  
"Did Riven know that?" asked Tecna.  
"Yes! I told him, he even had plans with the guys on that night." Musa's face lit up a bit. "That jerk forgot! He asked me out and I told him I can't, I thought he was playing around so I didn't explain why!"

We all looked at eah other and sighed, once again another misunderstanding between Musa and Riven is occuring. It wasn't that bad but any argument they had always left Musa in a bad mood, throughout the day she didn't talk to any of us.

The girls and I didn't like it one bit, so we thought of a way to get Musa and Riven back together.

"So, should we let the boys in on this?" Layla whispered.  
"We should! They could be a big help, we should also call Roxy." Stella whispered in glee.  
"Ok, I'll call Sky and Stella you call Roxy. Layla, go and get the music sheet from Musa's desk, and the rest of you distract Musa." I took my phone out and went to the opposite side from where Musa was.

I looked at the girls and they went over to Musa, while Layla was snooping around the desk. I giggled a bit remembering the plan, then someone from the other line picked up.

"Hello?" Sky's voice was a little low.  
"Sky? Why are you whispering?" I gave out a small chuckle.  
"It's Riven, he's been upset all morning. One peep from us will get him mad. Anyways.. What's up?" Sky was still whispering.  
"How bout we meet up? Bring the guys along, but not Riven." I unconsiously whispered.  
"Like he would come" Sky laughed. "We'll pick you girls up in 20 min, bye!" Sky hung up and I went to my girls.

Everyone sat in a circle and Musa was still upset, we glanced at each other because the silence was killing us. Layla got my attention and gave me a thumbs up, I nodded and looked at Stella who flased me a grin. Musa didn't notice anything, her mind was freely wondering else where.

30 mins had pass and we heard a knock on the door, I shot up and ran to the door.

"Hey!" Roxy waved. "So what's the big emergeny?"

I pushed her and myself out and shut the door behind me, I looked behind me and then back at her. Roxy's face was filled with confusion, I smiled and wrapped my arms around her for a hug.

"Wow" Roxy said in shock. "What's going on?"  
"Ohhh Roxy! We need your help, it's Musa and Riven." I pouted.  
"Again?" Roxy giggled. "What is it this time?"  
"You see.." I explained everything to Roxy, even the plan.

The guys arrived minutes after I explained things to Roxy, we left Musa with Roxy so she could have someone to talk to when she's ready.

We stopped in a local cafe store and had some coffee.

"So, what's up?" Sky asked as he brought us our orders.

The guys sat next to their girlfriend.

"Since we are all affected by this _'argument_' Bloom here thought of a plan to get would them back together, don't you all agree that they fight too often over the smallest things?" Stella said as she took a bite on her blueberry cheese cake.  
"Well, what do you girls have planned?" Brandon asked as he placed his arm around Stella's shoulder.

I explained everything to them, the guys approved and were pretty excited about it. We enjoyed the rest of the day around gardenia, we even went shopping for tonights event.

It was 5pm and I got a call from Roxy.

"Roxy, hey." I answered the call.  
"Girls, you better get back here fast. Musa is breaking down her and I'm not sure I can calm her by myself." Roxy was panicking.  
"We're on our way Roxy" I hung up and nodded at everyone, they all got the message and the guys drove us back home.

We arrived back at the apartment and said our goodbyes to the guys, we ran to our room to see Roxy on her knees with Musa.

"Roxy!" Layla called out to her.  
"Thank goodness! She needs you guys here" Roxy moved a bit to her right and we saw Musa all curled up in a ball, crying.

We ran to her side and she jumped to give Flora a hug.

"I didn't mean to shout at him Flora! I don't want him to hate me, I really love him!" Musa was crying on Flora's shoulder.  
"Musa, everything will be alright. Riven doesn't hate you and that fight was just a misunderstanding, he loves you Musa" Flora hugged Musa and placed her right hand on her head.  
"But he was so mad! I-I think I made him feel like I.. A-a-abandoned him!" Musa sobbed more. "I sh-should've e-explained th-things to him!"  
"Musa.." Tecna kneelt down. "It's illogical to think that Riven doesn't love you, I can assure you that this little misunderstanding will be solved."  
"Yeah! Who can resist you? And you can't argue with Tecna's solutions!" Stella cheered.  
"B-but he was soo-ooo m-m-mad." Musa hiccuped and looked at us.  
"But he's also MADLY in love with you" Roxy smiled.

Musa let out a small chuckle and brushed off her tears, we all knelt down and gave her a hug.

"How about we go to the Frutti bar? We could use some fun!" I pulled Musa up.  
"But.." Musa looked a bit worried.  
"Oh! Don't worry, my dad gave the guys the day off." Roxy wrapped her arm around Musa's neck and smiled.  
"Ok, let's go" Musa smiled.

We rode a taxi to the Frutti bar, it was 7pm and the place was packed with people. Roxy got us our seats and she went to the kitchen to help out, we kept Musa distracted while Roxy fixed everything.

I noticed the guys behind the stage, they signaled us to come over so I kicked Stella's knee.

"OUCH!" She yelled. "What the heck was that about?"  
"Stella" I shook my head over to the stage  
"Ohhh.." Stella finally realized.  
"What's up?" Musa noticed our body language.  
"Uhh.. Roxy is calling us to help out" Stella chukled a bit.  
"Really? Let's go then." Musa stood up.  
"Wait!" Layla grabbed her hand. "Can you save our seats?"  
"Aren't we all gonna help?" Musa sat down again.  
"Yeah but you wouldn't want to sit on the ground?" Tecna joined in.  
"So wait here for a while, sweetie." Flora smiled at Musa and she nodded.

We went backstage and gave the guys a hug, everything was all set up. The instruments were on stage, the sound system was plugged in, the lights were in place and we were all set.

"Is he here?" I asked.  
"Yeah, on the opposite side from where Musa is." Sky slightly opened the curtain to reveal Riven.  
"How did you do it?" I kissed his cheek.  
"Easy, we told him there was a special contest and the prize is a new motor bike." Sky and the guys laughed.  
"And he believed that?" Stella was laughing as well.  
"Of course! Since his best friend would never lie to him." Brandon looked at Nabu.  
"I hate you all." Nabu groaned.

We all laughed and got ready, the guys were in position and we were on stage. Roxy was on cue, she got up on stage and got the mic.

"Hey ya'll! Thanks for coming! Ok, for tonight the Frutti Bar has a special number from special guests, they'll be performing a song for their friend. So, without further a do... Here are my friends the WINX!" Roxy jumped down the stage and the curtains opened.

Musa was looking at us with her mouth open, I shot her a smile and grabbed the mic.

"Good evening Gardenia!" I yelled and the audience cheered. "We, the Winx, will be performing 'Kiss the girl'! Enjoy!"

The girls started playing behind me and I started singing

**Winx: **_Kiss the girlllllll..  
_**Bloom:** _There you see her  
Sitting there across the way_

I pointed over to Musa and the spotlight hit her, she was looking at us and she raised her eyebrow. Riven looked over to see Musa and his eyes widened.

_She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl._

Riven shot a glare at me and I just smiled at him, I pouted my lips and the audience laughed a bit. Layla stepped up and got a mic.

_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too  
There's one way to ask her_

I looked back and smiled at Tecna, she pressed a button and the lights turned blue and red. The red lights were more focused on Musa and the blue lights were more focused on Riven. Musa still didn't notice Riven, she was just looking at me and her mouth was a bit open.

_It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl (_**Layla: **_kiss the girl)_

I shook my index finger from left to right and I tapped my lips, Layla did the same.

**Bloom:**_Shalalalala_

Riven looked away, Layla and I looked at each other and pouted at Musa who mouthed _'what?'_

_My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala_

After hearing that part Riven looked at us and we giggled a bit. Stella came running in and she waved at Musa.

_Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
go on and kiss the girl (_**Stella: **_kiss the girl)_

The three of us pointed over to Riven and Musa stood up, Flora came up and that cued Tecna to open the other lights. Blue and red were the main colors but violet was in the middle and bubbles came out.

**Bloom: **_Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon_

Riven stood up and walked towards Musa but right after he saw the lights change he turned around. Musa was just standing, she had this sad expression.

_Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she wont say a word  
Until you kiss the girl (_**Flora: **_kiss the girl)_

Riven looked back and he was staring at Musa, he didn't move an inch. Musa on the other hand walked a bit, it seemed like she wasn't sure what was going on.

**Bloom: **_Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

Tecna came up and we all swayed left and right, the specalists and Roxy came out as well. The guys were pushing Riven and Roxy was talking to Musa.

_Shalalalala  
Don't be scared  
You better be prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl  
(_**Layla:**_kiss the girl)  
(_**Tena and Stella: **_oh, ohnoo..)  
(_**Flora and Layla: **_kiss the girl, kiss the girl)  
_**Flora: **_Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
__Go on and_ **Stella:**_ kiss the girl_

The guys manage to push Riven to the middle and unexpectedly Musa walked over to Riven, Roxy did a pretty good job.

_**Winx: **__Shalalalala  
My oh myyyyy  
Looks like the boy's too shy (_**Bloom: **_ahhhhh!)  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

Musa stared at Riven with hurt in her eyes, Riven couldn't look at Musa at all. The crowed watched them with anticipation, Musa raised her arm and touched Rivens cheek. That got his attention, he quickly looked at Musa.

_Lalalala, Lalalala  
(_**Bloom: **_Go on and kiss the girl)  
_**Layla: **_Go on and kiss that girl!_

We all stared at them, Roxy even fell on the ground since she leaned too much. The other guys were laughing and we couldn't help but giggle. Riven got closer to Musa and caressed her cheek, he placed his free hand on her waist and pulled her closer.

**Winx: **_Lalalala, Lalalala  
(_**Stella: **_Go on and kiss the girl)  
_**Bloom: **_Go on and kiss the girl  
Kiss the girl  
(_**Layla: **_Kiss the girl)  
_**Winx: **_Go on and kiss the girl_

He slowly leaned over to her, Musa closed her eyes and puckered her lips.

**MUSA POV**

_What am I doing? Riven and I are fighting, but he's doing this in front of everyone._ How did I get myself into this? I was under the light with Riven, we were just inches apart.

"Musa" Riven whispered.  
I slightly opened my eyes. "Yeah?"  
"I'm sorry" Riven then forcefully kissed me, his lips pressed against mine. God he's such a good kisser, I felt my head get hot. Riven playfully bit my lower lip and that made me jump, he pulled me closer and our bodies were intact. I felt his hot body pressed against mine, I couldn't breathe but I just wrapped my arms around his neck.

The crowd and my friends cheered, and my cheeks went crimson red. Riven pulled away and shot me a smile that made me burry my head on his chest, he was pulling me away but I just couldn't let him see my face.

"Muse" Riven laughed. "I need to tell you something."  
"What" I still had my face on his chest.  
"I need to see your beautiful face before I could say it." Riven poked my cheek.  
"Y-you c-can tell me right n-now, I can hear you." I wrapped my arms around him.  
"So you won't listen to me?" Riven snickered a bit.

Riven grabbed my waist and swung me up to his shoulder, he kept laughing.

"RIVEN! Put me down!" I pounded on his back.

But he didn't, he carried me out the bar. I looked up and saw both my girls and the specialists waving at me.

"I HATE YOU ALL!" I pointed at them and they laughed. "RIVEN! PUT ME DOWN!"  
"I just love you Muse and I'm sorry for getting mad" Riven laughed harder.  
"Not funny! Put me down!" I looked at him and he just laughed at me.

* * *

**REVIEW :D I shall update "What's a theme park?" by tomorrow but I really need a confidence boost.**


End file.
